


A Ball To Remember

by Pupika



Series: LU server writings [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Fluff, Prince Sidon is serious but it's cute, Sky is in love, Sun is only mentioned, there's dancing but it's not ballroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupika/pseuds/Pupika
Summary: Flora, upon meeting the eight hero's of the past, wanted to celebrate their achievements with a ball!Very light-hearted, very fluffy and cute. Only a bit of angst at the very end.For the LU Discord right off with the prompt 'Ballroom Dancing'.
Relationships: Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Sky & Time (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Series: LU server writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Ball To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an hour and edited in 30 minutes so please excuse any mistakes or out of character-ness!

It started when they landed in Wilds hyrule. His Zelda, Flora as they took to calling her, wanted to throw a ball in their honor. The chain didn't understand the sentiment but they were happy to comply. No one knew how long they would spend in Wilds hyrule so they tried not spending too much time at the tailors, spending around and hour or two each getting suits tailored for them. They couldn't waste time getting suits custom made so they had to deal with tailored clothes. It was a miracle the tailor didn't ask questions and already had a few suits to choose from. Even Wind and Four had a perfectly sized suit! 

The only ones who didn't seem bothered by the attention were Warrior, he seemed to thrive in the attention he was given, and Sky. Sky explained that his Sun was always making him stand still as she made or tailored clothes for him. The chain was quick to shut him up so he didn't talking about Sun the entire time they were there, though the tailor started to gush about how much he must love his girlfriend. It had taken them all day to get suits for them, seemingly the same amount of time was used to get the ballroom set up. It wasn't so much a ballroom as it was the dinning room converted into a ballroom. 

Wild and Flora took them on a tour of the castle as the final touches were put in the room and the guests started appearing. With the rebuild of Wilds castle many rooms had been expanded, replaced, merged and taken out entirely. The same was said with the dining room. The two rooms to the left and right had been merged, giving the room a more open and suffocating feel to it. But the decorations helped make it feel more welcoming. While it was a ball held in their honor there were only a few people there, not nearly enough to call this a ball and moreso a gathering. Wind said he recognized the Rito race, Twilight said he recognized the Zora race, and Time said he recognized the Goron and Gerudo race. No one missed how he tensed as he said the last one. There were plenty of Hylian people mingling about too, but there was a nice balance between all five races. 

Flora has gone all out with the decorations and food. Well- the servants had gone all out but if Sky had to guess, he'd say Flora had a pretty huge part in helping out. The decorations we're mostly green, but there were splashs of blues and golds and reds splattered about. Sky marveled at the beautiful decorations, almost bumping into a bright red- Zora? Is that what they were called? 

"Ah I'm terribly sorry, I should've been watching where I was walking! My names Prince Sidon, I presume you're a friend of Links'?" The presumed Zora asked. Wow- he even sounded big! It took Sky an embarrassingly long second to recollect himself and proccess the question. 

"You could say me and Link are friends," Sky replied sheepishly. It's a good thing the Chain unanimously decided, whoever's hyrule they were in got to be called Link. "We only met recently so I'm not too sure why Zelda's holding a ball in our honor," He said to the Zora. 

The Zora- Prince Sidon, Sky had to remind himself, took a second to study Sky. His eyes traveling from the loftwing symbol on his chest to the intricate blue embroidery twisting around his arms. "You mustn't lie Hero of the Skies, it's unbecoming of a hero, especially the first one. Us Zora have studied the hero's for generations, it's not hard to recognize a hero when we see one." Came his reply, serious in a way that didn't seem to suit him. After a tense breath Sidon smiled, his intimidatingly sharp teeth every present. "Not to worry though, you shall see no need to lie to others here! We're all aware of who you are!" 

Upon looking around Sky could see the chain, cept for Wild, visibly relax. Apparently they weren't as quiet as Sky thought they were. Flora took that opportunity to stand- stand!- on a sturdy looking table. Luckily it wasn't the dining table where they'd eat. Maybe it was put there purely to be stood on? 

"Attention everyone! May I have your attention! As Prince Sidon has so graciously said for everyone to hear, I'd like the welcome the eight hero's of the past!" The sublet jab at Sidon didn't seem to deter him, in fact he only seemed to smile brighter. "Hero's, would you be so kind to step up here?" 

Sky looked over at Time, who seemed to know the hero's were looking at him, since he nodded without looking at anyone. Taking his cue, Sky began moving to where Flora stood. If only Sun could see her descendant now, Sky bet she'd be so proud. Sky stood at the beginning of the line, assuming Zelda wanted them in chronological order. He almost let out a giggle as he saw everyone else struggling to line themselves. 

Four and Wild had no problem standing next to Sky and at the end of the line, but everyone else was having a glaring contest. Hyrule was standing next to Legend but Legend refused to stand next to Warrior, who situated himself next to Wind. Wind however was having a not-so quiet argument with Warrior, claiming he wasn't before Warrior, he was after him while Warrior claimed they weren't even in the same timeline. Time and Twilight were barely keeping everyone from physically fighting before Twilight gave up and took his place next to Wild, but not before growling at Legend to stop whining. It...was amusing to say the least. They finally got themselves situated with the order going Sky, Four, Time, Warrior, Legend, Hyrule, Wind, Twilight and Wild. Sky couldn't help himself and began laughing when Legend started yelling at Warrior about who knows what. Time had to grab both of them and whispered a threat no one could hear, but it worked as the two stood still as statues, glaring at eachother every few seconds. 

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh but began naming them. Had Wild told her about their personalities already? 

"I would like to formally introduce everyone to The Chosen Hero, Hero of the Four Sword, Hero of Time, Hero of Warriors, Hero of Legend, Hero of Hyrule, Hero of Wind, Hero of Twilight and Hero of the Wild. With this information, I'd love for you guys to have fun and enjoy yourselves!" Flora said with a bright smile after everyone was introduced. The nine of them awkwardly went off and started mingling with the guests. Well- it wasn't awkward for long as Wild exploded something not two minutes later. Apparently that was enough for everyone to start having fun. Some people talked about their adventure(s), some about their family. Sky swears he saw Legend pulling out magical items and showing them to the Gerudo women across the room. 

There was more talking than there was dancing, the only dance seen so far had been the opening dance with Flora and Wild, but that was quickly fixed when Twilight grabbed Warrior and the two started an awkward and angry dance. Angry due to Warrior trying to escape Twilight, awkward due to Twilight trying to save the dance and make it look nice. After a second of wondering Sky decided, why not? It's their night to have fun so he'd have fun! He looked over at Time and, upon getting a mischievous nod, walked over and asked for a dance. The two of them joined Twilight and Warrior on the dance floor, laughter filling the air as the two began a smoother dance than whatever Twilight was trying to achieve. Twilight seemed to give up and let go of his hostage, who promptly fell to the floor with the absence of Twilight to hold him up. Even with his cursing everyone could see the clear, happy smile on his face. Sky saw Wind grab Hyrule and Wild and the three of them headed onto the dance floor, spinning around in a weird yet dangerous circle. 

Sky would scold them for being a danger but they were having fun, all of them. Legend and Four were the only ones not dancing, instead laughing at the pairs. That was until Warrior walked up to Legend and, just as he was kidnapped, kidnapped Legend into an unwilling dance. The two, despite yelling at each other, were surprisingly good dancers. Even with Legend kicking Warrior and Warrior stepping on Legends toes, they managed to make their dance looks like a dance. There was even a wolf whistle when Time dipped Sky, resulting in Time almost dropping him with laughter. 

After a night of fun and entertainment, it had to end when a portal opened underneath all of them and unceremoniously dropped them onto- where were they? And who was- was that Dink?!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make all my LU writings connected in some way, so I left a very vague ending on purpose in hopes that I will be helping my future self in writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fun, goofy little thing about our boys having fun at a ball!


End file.
